Much of the content available on the World Wide Web today discusses, mentions, and/or refers to names of people. This content may include articles, blogs posts, “tweets”, web pages, and many other types of documents. However, with the large amount of content that is available, it is often difficult to filter through and find content that is related to a particular person.
Today, search engines typically use key words to identify content that includes the key words. Although this technique may be useful for identifying content related to a name, identifying content related to a particular person with this name may be difficult because many people share the same name or have similar names. These search engines are usually not able to identify content related to a particular person with a particular name.